


Reunions (He's Alive!)

by DarkOasis



Series: Abigael and Curtis - Twin Hawke Fics [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending, Hawke Has A Twin, Presumed Dead, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkOasis/pseuds/DarkOasis
Summary: Abigael Hawke's twin brother was presumed dead after Ostagar.Drabble (AU of an AU)





	Reunions (He's Alive!)

**Author's Note:**

> Twin Fic AU featuring Curtis and Abigael Hawke, set in-between act 2 and act 3.
> 
> My first ever fic (be kind!)

The day Curtis appears on is an ordinary one, well as ordinary as any day can be when the brother who died on the escape from Ostagar turns out not to have died on the escape from Ostagar and has instead tracked you down after believing that you were dead for the last 7 years.

It’s Varric that meets him first, intercepting him at the bar as he asks Corff where he can find Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. 

It takes a moment to figure out where she knows that voice from, as he’s telling Varric he’s known her from childhood (Not a lie, but just like him, never the whole truth, not in unknown territory).

“She’s a busy woman, friend, you can’t just-” She’s pushing Varric out the way then, interrupting him as her feet move without concious thought. Varric always vets strangers, keeping her safe, but he doesn’t know. Doesn’t know that if theres one person she will never need protection from it’s the man she shared a womb with, the other half of her self. 

“Curt? I- How… Curtis?” Her voices cracks and fades, theres so much to say, to ask, but it can’t come out, not now, not yet. 

His face lights up in a way that mends one of the many rips in her heart, “Abi! It is you!” and then she’s in his arms and it’s everything and perfect and she can’t breath for the sobs bursting out of her throat. She vaguely registers that Varric is speaking, most likely to Isabela and Merrill, back at her table, confused at this reaction, but how can she care? 

There are tears on her face and tears in her hair and for just a moment, nothing matters, he’s alive and he’s here and she’s complete again.


End file.
